Paw Patrol: Disaster Strikes
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Fallowing the events of (Shadowman Returns), the pups were enjoying they day until Rubble turned on his friends and joined Humdinger and Sweetie in a newly found Alliance and its up to the remaining members of the Paw Patrol to stop him and his allies.


**CHAPTER 1 **

**RUBBLE'S BETRAYAL**

Its been two weeks since the Primis Crew had left Adventure Bay at the Lookout Marshall finished telling Frost and Abby a story about he became a Paw Patrol member "Wow that's how you became a member of the Paw Patrol" Frost said wagging his tail, Marshall nodded smiling at his pups "Daddy what happen to the man with the trench coat" Abby asked, Marshall sighed "They had to leave honey" he told her. Frost heard something then looked out the door and saw Everest and Skye jumping out of the snow plow, Frost and Abby jumped up and ran to the door to meet their mother "Mommy" they both squealed, she giggled to see her pups in a playful mood.

Marshall walked up behind the pups "How's it going girls" Marshall asked, Everest smiled wideley "I heard that Mayor Goodway is making a statue of Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo, and Richthofen in the Museum" she said wagging her tail. Marshall's face lit up with excitement "Really that's great" he said kissing Everest "Yeah Chase is already on his way there now we should go" Skye said walking out of the Lookout, Rocky walked up to Marshall "Go on Rubble and I will watch the pups" he said.

Marshall nodded and caught up to Everest and Skye "Are they gone" Rubble asked, Rocky nodded "good now then die Rocky" Rubble said hitting Rocky across the head with the shovle on his pup pack. Abby and Frost look on in horror "Uncle Rubble what are you doing" Abby asked, Rubble gave the signal two men walked in the Lookout and nabbed the pups "Okay Sir Rubble the pups is going to be a great cause for us" said one guy. Rubble smiled "Marshall is going to pay for taking my Everest" he said fallowing the men to their humvee, Ryder returned to the Lookout and saw Rocky on the door bleeding from the head he ran up to him and tried waking him up "Ow my head..Ryder Rubble betrayed us" Rocky said weakly.

Ryder gasped in disbelief "Are you sure it was Rubble" he asked, "Yes and he must of took Marshall's and Everest's pups" Rocky said as he stumble up to his feet. Ryder called Chase on his pup pad "Chase big problem, you won't believe this" he said. After telling Chase about what happen he took of in search for Rubble and the missing pups. He switched from his police uniform to his super spy uniform he found tire tracks heading out of Adventure Bay, he fallowed them to foggy bottom to Mayor Humdinger's lair he could hear the pups crying inside "Ryder I can hear them I'm here at Humdinger's lair I need backup ASAP" Chase said before being confronted by Rubble.

Chase growled when he saw Rubble "Hey why did you kidnapped Frost and Abby for" he asked, Rubble sighed "Marshall took my love away from me and now he must pay for taking Everest" he said, Chase slapped Rubble across the face "Listen Rubble why not you take the fact that she loves Marshall" he said. Rubble pounced on Chase and they fought around before the two guys ran out and shot Chase in the hind leg making him cry out in pain.

Rubble stood up "take him to the cage with the pups" he demanded, Chase tried to get up but he was in to much pain to do anything "Just wait until Ryder gets here" he said before he was taken to the cage. Chase was locked in the cage with Abby and Frost "Chase are you okay" Frost asked worried, Chase hissed in pain "I've been shot but I'll be fine" he told the pups "This is great The Paw Patrol is finally getting what they deserve" said Humdinger. Chase growled "Why not you bite me Humdinger" Chase shouted, Humdinger only laughed and walked away "If I don't get any medical attention im going to die" Chase said to himself.

Gun shots were heard out side and I saw Humdinger and Rubble retreating into the lair only to escape through an emergency exit, Ryder,Marshall,and Zuma rushed in and saw Chase and the Pups behind the cage "Daddy help Chase please he's hurt" Abby said crying. Marshall got to work and patch Chase up "Okay that should hold me come on let's head back to Adventure Bay" Chase said limping out of the lair.

At the Lookout Chase smashed a photo of Rubble "He's going down, Ryder sir I'm requesting an Mission Paw operation with the Adventure Bay military" he said, Ryder gave Chase permission. Thanks to the Barkingburgh military they found Rubble and Humdinger somewhere in Barkingburgh, Ryder,Chase, and Zuma arrived in Barkingburgh with the Adventure Bay military. Ryder made major adjustments to the Mission Paw uniforms now on the side of the pup packs the get smg barrels pop out the side for the pups to use.

In the Barkingburgh prison Sweetie was visited by Humdinger and Rubble "Sweetie we are here to get you out" said Rubble unlocking the cell door, with a evil grin Sweetie stepped out "Now this is what I'm talking about let's put the Paw Patrol down once and for all" she said. At the castle the princess had issued a joint operation, now its in full swing a group of soldier set boots on ground they discovered a Foggy bottom boot camp in deep within mountains Chase set eyes on the camp "Ryder I got visual on the camp Rubble and Humdinger had retreated here" he said, "Any sign of them" Ryder asked.

Chase scanned the area and didn't see them "negative permission to engage" he asked, Ryder gave the green light and Chase had the sniper to take the shot killing the gaurd on the post tower sending the camp in full alert. Chase barked his smg out and shot two of Humdinger's men and pushed on once inside they did a clean sweep taking a few prisoners "Ryder mission accomplished we took over the Camp" Chase said. The Barkingburgh Military had landed on sight, taking the prisoners into their custody. Chase's pup tag went off "Chase, Zuma and his men ran into trouble to your north east get your men over there" said Ryder, Chase gathered his men and head out to Zuma's location once there Chase saw Zuma under heavy fire so he laid down suppressing fire allowing Zuma and his men to fire back "Its good to see you Chase, we got ambushed by they enemy" said Zuma.

Chase killed two soldier in his sights "Looks like Dempsey's training payed off" he said reloading his smg, the Foggy bottom troops retreated back into the near by forest near the mountain, they continued into the forest on the other side they saw the main base "Ryder we found the main base were going to need reinforcements" said Zuma. Rubble and Humdinger exit the through an door and Chase gasped when he saw Sweetie was with them "Oh no Sweetie had escape prison" said Chase "Come on dude Ryder and Rocky are on their way" Zuma said walking up to Chase, moments later gun fire started raining on top of Chase and Zuma "They know we're here" Chase shouted taking cover behind a couple fallen trees.

Zuma was stuck behind some rocks "Zuma I'm going to pop a smoke then use your infrared goggles and fire back" Chase said using his tennis ball cannon to pop the smoke grenade out front of them, Zuma used the infrared sights and started killing the Foggy Bottom troops on the balcony of the base. Chase moved closer to Zuma and gave him supporting fire , the Air Patroler flew over and shot out missiles shot out hitting the base then landed out front of Chase and Zuma. Ryder stepped out of the Air Patroler wearing his usual Mission Paw uniform but he had a bullet proof vest with magazine pouches, "Let's go pups we got a tratior to capture" he said jumping into the action bullets were flying everywhere as they ran closer to the base.

Once inside a giant screen flashed on and Rubble appeared on the screen "So you are here to stop us huh, hate to tell that your to late were on our way to our new base in the jungle" said Rubble, "Listen here pup I don't know what's wrong with you but your going to far" said Ryder. Rubble chuckled "Don't worry your little head Ryder soon the Paw Patrol will fall and I will have Everest" Rubble said before the screen turned off, Chase growled "I'm going to kill him" he shouted.

Outside the most of the Foggy Bottom military had fled the battle the Adventure Bay and Barkingburgh Military stood victorious, Ryder contacted Carlos and Tracker warning them about the initial threat "Ryder we need all paws on deck with this one" Chase said stomping his paw on the ground. Ryder nodded and got Marshall's and Everest's attention "Marshall, Everest we need your help with this mission" said Ryder. Marshall and Everest gave Ryder a concerned look "Ryder what about our puppies" Marshall asked.

Ryder snapped his fingers "Shoot that's right, Chase looks like were on our own" he said putting his pup pad away. Chase nodded "you know like Dempsey said lets go kill some freakbags" he said, Ryder and Chase joined Zuma on the Air Patroler and they made their way to the jungle once there Tracker and Carlos was fitted with Mission Paw gear. Chase looked up at the temple and had the flash back when he got shot and killed on the top "Chase are you okay amigo" Tracker asked, Chase snapped out of it "Yeah I'm just having flashbacks of when I died here" he said before smiling "thanks to Dempsey and his team I wouldn't be here right now I owe them" he added.

Ryder loaded his gun "Alright who's ready to head out" he asked, everyone stood up making Ryder smile "Okay then let's stop Rubble and his new found friends" he added. Deep within the jungle the Adventure Bay military fallowed the trail of a possible enemy patrol soon they came across an ambush everyone took cover behind fallen trees and giant boulders "Tracker on my go we'll move up and take them down" said Chase preparing his tennis ball cannon.

Chase popped out a flashbag blinding the enemy, he moved quickly with Tracker behind him killing the unknown attackers. Ryder checked the bodies and they weren't Foggy bottom troops "Ryder you don't think that these are Mercenaries right" Chase asked, "Looks like they are and look who they are working for Chase" Ryder said showing a patch on the mercenary's uniform "Sweetie, its a miracle that Dempsey didn't kill her" Chase said trying to stay calm.

Carlos found something on one of the bodies and gave it to Ryder "its the location of their base" he said, Chase looked at with suspicion "I don't like it it could be a trap" he said. Ryder and Carlos nodded with agreement so they head back to base and sent out Chase's drone with cloaking abilities, they were shocked at what they saw Rubble was executing Adventure Bay troops that been captured this made Chase furious "What's wrong with Rubble it's not like him to do this kind of thing" said Tracker. Chase kept watching tears filling in his eyes "Rubble when I see you again your a dead pup" Chase said to himself, Chase checked for traps and troops for ambushes and to his luck he saw troops waiting and C4 traps near the entrances so Ryder came up with the plan to attack through air.

Ryder called in the Adventure Bay Air Force as Chase got one good look on Rubble and he saw a familiar symbol that he saw before he gasped when he saw the symbol "No it can't be" he said to himself.

**WHATS going on here Rubble had join the enemy because Marshall took his love from him, or is it something else, Its up to Chase,Ryder,Zuma,Carlos,and Tracker to stop this new enemy. What's going to happen next find out in the next Chapter...**


End file.
